A Road Rovers Christmas
by Phoenix710
Summary: The Road Rovers get set to spend Christmas together, and Colleen is about to give birth to two very special presents for Hunter. However, Parvo and Groomer show up while our heroes are out shopping, and the Rovers must stop the two evil grinches. Rated K.


**A Road Rovers Christmas **

**Story By:Phoenix710**

**Summary: The Road Rovers get set to spend Christmas in the best way possible, but Parvo just HAS to start up another of his no-good plans, and it's up to our heroes to stop him. Will they beat Parvo and still have time to spend Christmas together?**

**Rated G. (Only the normal amount of violence featured in this show). Also, Colleen gives Hunter the best Christmas gift possible, in the form of two beautiful bundles of joy.**

**Disclaimer: Road Rovers, and all characters in this story are registered trademarks of Warner Bros. Coca-Cola, Quizno's, McDonalds, Big Mac, Doritos, and Taco Bell are all trademarks of their respective owners. The exceptions to this are my fan-created Road Rover, Samantha, and Hunter and Colleen's children, Alexander and Cassie.**

**Chapter 1: Yuletide Preparations**

Christmas was fast approaching, and at Road Rover Mission Control, the Rovers were busy preparing for the happiest day of the year. There was Christmas music playing, courtesy of Hunter's stereo, and the gang was decorating the place from top to bottom. Hunter was helping Colleen put decorations on the tree, Exile was baking cookies, and Blitz and Shag were putting up the stockings. Samantha was putting a holiday group photo up on the mantle of the fireplace. It was a beautiful framed picture that The Master had taken of the whole team, including herself. Muzzle was doing his usual thing, hopping around in his cart. As she reached for a shiny, star-shaped ornament to put on the tree, Colleen said "Huntie, I've got good news." Looking over at his beautiful wife, Hunter said "That's great, Colleen. What's the good news you're so anxious to talk to me about?" Walking over towards Hunter, Colleen whispered into his ear "Huntie, I've been checked out by Professor Hubert, and he said I'm pregnant. He says it's a boy and a girl.", Hunter smiled, then he said "I'm gonna be a father…cool! Colleen, I love you so much." Colleen replied "Huntie, I love you too, and I promise that nothing will ever make me stop loving you." Exile overheard, as he brought in a plate of fresh-baked cookies. "Congratulations, comrades Hunter and Colleen. This is going to be best Christmas ever!" "Rah, Rah", said Shag. "Ja, Congratulations. I hope everything goes well for you two."; Blitz said. Colleen said, as she and Hunter went upstairs to their room. Once Hunter and Colleen had gone upstairs, "That was very mature of you, Blitz, and very kind as well."; said Exile, as he turned on the TV, and flipped to the channel showing the New York Symphony Orchestra's Holiday Concert, which he, Blitz, Shag, and Samantha all began watching, while Hunter and Colleen spent some time together upstairs, before the Rovers headed out to do their Christmas shopping.

**Chapter 2: A Love That Will Last Forever**

After Hunter and Colleen had both finished taking a shower, they climbed into their bed and relaxed under the warm covers, basking in the wonderful sensation of being together. Smiling at his beautiful wife, Hunter said "Colleen, I promise you that we'll be together now and forever, and I'll love you until the end of time, and even beyond." Looking up into her husband's sweet, loving brown eyes with her own beautiful light blue ones, Colleen replied "Huntie, I love you too, and I will never, ever stop loving you. You've been my best friend since we first met, you've saved my life so many times, and now, you've given me the honor of being your wife, which is the one thing I've dreamed of since I met you, aside from eventually having your children. Reaching down, Hunter pulled the blanket over him and Colleen, and then wrapped his arms around her back, just under her shoulder blades, and soon, the two lovers were fast asleep. Hunter and Colleen spent the next four hours in blissful slumber, dreaming of their futures together.

**several hours later……….**

Hunter began to wake up, rather slowly, since he was reluctant to let go of Colleen's warm, soft body. However, he knew that they needed to get their Christmas shopping for each other and the rest of the Rovers finished, and Exile, Blitz, Samantha, and Shag were waiting to go. Reaching up, he began gently rubbing Colleen's face, until she started to stir. "Huntie……….wha-what is it…..?", she asked, as she began her own slow process of waking up. "We need to get dressed soon, if we're going to go Christmas shopping with the others.", replied Hunter, as he began to don his armor. "Next year, we shop earlier, so that we'll have more time to spend together, instead of at the mall….agreed?", Colleen said, as she started running a comb through her fur. Hunter leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then said, "Sounds like a plan. Let's get going so we can do our shopping, stash the gifts, then get back to bed." Hunter informed The Master that they planned to go out for some Christmas shopping, and said they planned to return in three hours, and after The Master authorized their trip, they climbed into the Sonic Rover, and headed for the local mall. After they arrived, they discussed which stores they planned to visit, and agreed to meet in two hours at the Food Court, so they could grab a bite to eat before heading home. After they split up, Hunter's first stop was at the jewelry store, where he purchased a lovely golden locket for Colleen. He took out a picture of himself and Colleen, had it miniaturized, then he cut it in half carefully, and placed the picture of himself in one half of the locket, and the picture of Colleen in the other half. The locket had the words "Always in my heart" stencilled on the outside, and Hunter knew it would be perfect for Colleen. Next, he bought a punching bag for Blitz at the sporting goods shop, a book entitled "Great Leaders throughout history" for Exile at Barnes&Noble, a therapy video for Shag, to help build up his courage, as well as some new cookbooks, a DVD boxed set of The Lord Of The Rings Trilogy for The Master, and a stocking full of chew toys for Muzzle. The other Rovers purchased their gifts, then headed for the Food Court, so they could all meet up.

**Chapter 3: Looks Like Parvo's Up To No Good Again…….**

At Parvo's hidden underground lair, the evil general and his assistant, Groomer, were hard at work with their usual no-good ways, transforming innocent kidnapped dogs into Cano-Mutants. Groomer entered the control room, saluted, and said "General, the latest batch has been fully transformed. Two Pit Bulls, an English Mastiff, a Great Dane, and a Bulldog." "Excellent, Groomer. Soon, those pesky Road Rovers will finally be out of our way, and I shall rule the hack wheeze……uuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhhh…….**LOZENGE**!!!!!!!!" Groomer pulled the compressed air-powered lozenge shooter from her belt, set the flavor selector to cherry, loaded a lozenge, and then fired it into Parvo's mouth. Groomer then checked the surveillance monitor, and said "General, it appears that the Rovers are out doing Christmas shopping at a local mall. This is our chance to destroy them. Shall I send out the troops?" "Yessssssss…………Groomer. We shall go along too, since I personally want to see Shepherd's face when I show him the obliteration of his vaunted Road Rovers."

The Rovers met up at the previously arranged time, and ordered their meals. Hunter ordered 2 pepperoni pizza slices for himself, and also for Colleen, along with a medium-sized cola for each of them. Colleen ordered Shag a Big Mac, large fry, and a large Coke, Exile got 3 crunchy tacos, and a Nachos Belle Grande, with a Dr. Pepper, from Taco Bell, and Blitz ordered an extra-large deluxe sub from Quizno's, with a bag of Doritos and a root beer. Samantha also ordered a sub, except hers was a medium sized one. She also got a bag of Doritos, and a Cherry Coke. While they sat down and enjoyed their meals, they chatted with each other about various things. Colleen, who was seated next to Hunter, said, "Huntie, I tell ya, I never knew American fast food was so tasty. I abso-bloomin-lutely love this stuff!" "I'm glad you like it, Colleen. I'll take you out to dinner again sometime soon, like maybe to that Italian restaurant we ate at after we captured Bin Laden." "I'd love that, Huntie. Their pasta and meatballs are to die for, and………" Colleen was cut off by loud screams, as a huge crowd of panicking shoppers ran for the exits. "Blimey….what's got them so riled up?", Colleen asked, looking around. Hunter gazed over towards the other end of the mall's upper floor, and said, "Oh, great, Parvo just **HAD** to come and try to ruin Christmas. Rovers, let's get going. That grinch is going down, hard!" The other Rovers joined Hunter, and headed straight for Parvo's massed army of Cano-Mutant soldiers.

**Chapter 4: Putting' The Squeeze On The Grinch**

Parvo saw the Rovers get up from their tables, and grinned menacingly. "Well…..well……looks like this is the end for you, you miserable do-gooders.", Parvo said, before waving his army into battle. "I've got a zero-tolerance policy towards grinches, Parvo.", Hunter said, as he dropped onto his back, and kicked a charging Pit Bull Cano-mutant away from him. Seeing another Cano-mutant headed for Colleen, Hunter grabbed the big Mastiff, and said, "No one, and I mean **NO ONE** touches her but me,". Hunter gut-punched the hulking, slobbering brute, then shoved him towards Exile, who tied him up, then sprayed him with sleeping gas. Samantha executed a powerful rising axe kick, followed by a crescent kick, which sent a Cano-Mutated Akita flying. "You and Ms. Teflon lady are gonna make a bloomin' lovely pair of Christmas gifts for the police, after we beat your 'oliday-wreckin' butt, Parvo.", Colleen said, after judo-flipping a Cano-mutated Great Dane over her shoulder, taking out 3 more in the process. Shag got into the act, tripping a Cano-mutated Boxer, who was then knocked out by one of Hunter's sleeping gas-filled tennis ball grenades. Exile froze fifteen of them, and Blitz took out ten more, after he clawed and bit their laser rifles to bits, by first spraying them with a can of compressed sleeping gas, then he tied them up with a length of Road Rover-issue super-high tensile steel restraining cord. With a yell of **"HIYA!!! RUDOLPH!!!!!!! FROSTY!!!!! SANTA!!!!!!"**; Colleen grabbed Groomer by the wrist, punched her twice in the head, kneed her in the gut, then spun around twice on her heels, before letting go, sending Groomer flying to land in a huge splash, right in the middle of the mall's fountain. Hunter gave Parvo a solid gut kick, after charging at him full speed, dodging blasts from Parvo's laser pistol. The impact sent Parvo flying, and he landed right next to Groomer. Hunter and Colleen quickly sprayed the two evildoers with sleeping gas, then tied them up. Hunter then contacted the FBI, while Colleen got on the line with The Master. "Colleen to Road Rover Mission Control, come in RRMC…..over……." The Master answered seconds later; "Go ahead, Colleen. What's your status?" "We're all like a bug in a rug, Master. I'm calling' to let you know that we just captured Parvo and Groomer. They attacked us here at the Mall, but we put those two grinches out of business, permanently. We'll be bringing in some dogs that need to be returned to normal, then given back to their owners." "Well done, Colleen. The same goes for the rest of your teammates. I'll see you when you get home. RRMC, out.";The Master replied. After Parvo and Groomer were taken away by the FBI, and the Rovers had answered their questions, they all headed for home.

**Five hours later….**

Back at RRMC, The Master was congratulating the Rovers for finally bringing down Parvo, and for returning the innocent victims of his Cano-mutator back to their families. "You've done well, Rovers. You're good dogs. Good, good dogs. I'm sure that the world will now have a very merry Christmas, now that Parvo and Groomer will be spending the rest of their Christmases in a supermax prison." Hunter high-fived all of his teammates, then hugged Colleen, before saying **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Enthusiastically, the rest of the team responded with a resounding **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **After the de-briefing ended, the Rovers all left to do their own thing. Hunter and Colleen went upstairs to watch TV in their room, Exile and Blitz turned on the local sports network and decided to watch the local high school basketball game, Shag went to wrap his presents, with Samantha's help, and Muzzle, as usual, began bouncing around, as he waited for Professor Shepherd to feed him his dinner.

**Chapter 5: The Best Christmas Present Ever**

It had been three days since Parvo's capture, and at RRMC, the Rovers were enjoying a very well deserved Christmas Eve party. Hunter was slow dancing with Colleen to Christmas music on the radio, Exile was playing Trivial Pursuit with Blitz, Samantha, and Shag, and, of course, Muzzle was bouncing around, as usual. Hunter looked deep into Colleen's eyes, and said "Colleen, I can't think of anything else I'd rather do right now, other than being with you. You make every day worth living, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I want to be with you now, and forever." Pulling out the locket, Hunter said "Merry Christmas, Colleen….I love you." Colleen's eyes went wide, and, after Hunter slid the locket onto her neck, she hugged him fiercely, before kissing him with every ounce of passion she had. "Huntie, I love you too. I swear, I'll always be at your side, and nothing will ever, ever break us apart." Hunter smiled, then said "Colleen, I'm kinda tired. Why don't we head upstairs to bed?" Colleen took Hunter's hand in hers, said goodnight to everyone else, then she and Hunter headed for their room. They were just about to enter their room, when Colleen suddenly dropped to the ground, holding her stomach. **"COLLEEN, WHAT'S WRONG?!!!"**, Hunter asked, as he tried not to panic. "H-Huntie, I t-think it's t-time…"; Colleen replied, panting heavilly, as she tried to breathe, and not pass out from the intense pain. Realizing what was happening, Hunter pressed the button for the wall-mounted intercom, and said "Professor Hubert, it's Hunter. Colleen's starting to go into labor. I'm bringing her down." Professor Hubert responded with "I hear you, Hunter. We'll be waiting." Hunter wheeled Colleen in on a stretcher, and Samantha, who had gotten medical training from Colleen, slipped on a pair of gloves, a mask, and protective coveralls. Colleen was now clad in a hospital gown, and the normally lean, graceful Collie was now quite large. She gave thanks to The Master for designing the armor to be able to handle her growing belly over the past months, while still hiding it, and allowing her to remain agile enough to do some simple moves, but none of her normal high-intensity, higher-powered routines. After the preparations were complete, Colleen let out a scream of pain that had Hunter, Samantha, and Professor Hubert flattening their ears to their skulls, as her contractions sped up. Shag, Blitz, Exile, and The Master were up in the observation booth, watching. Well, The Master was. Exile and Blitz were reading books, and Shag was watching the news on the TV. Back in the ER, Colleen had a grip on Hunter's hand that made him very glad that they were lovers, as well as teammates, because she was far stronger than she looked. Finally, after about two hours, Professor Hubert pulled out the first of Hunter and Colleen's twins, and said, "It's a little girl." Hunter looked over at his newborn daughter, and was in awe of how beautiful she was. She had Colleen's lovely sable and white fur, her long, fine muzzle, and Hunter's brown eyes, the only thing that kept her from looking exactly like an infant version of Colleen. "She's so beautiful, Colleen. She looks just like you, except she's got my eyes."; Hunter said, overjoyed. Thirty minutes later, Colleen screamed one last time, then Professor Hubert pulled another blanket out of the pile on the nearby table, wrapped it around the infant, and said "It's a boy. Hunter, Colleen, congratulations on being the proud parents of two beautiful little babies." Colleen took her newborn son into her arms, and looked into his tiny little face. "Huntie, he looks just like a little version of you, except his eyes are blue, like mine."; she said, cradling her son against her chest, as Hunter gently rocked their daughter in his arms. "What are we going to name them, sweetheart?"; asked Hunter. Colleen thought about it for a moment, then said "How does Cassie sound for the girl?" Hunter smiled, and said "Cassie…..I like it. That was actually my mom's sister's name." Hunter then decided on the name for their son. "Colleen, how about if we name our son Alexander?" Smiling at Hunter, Colleen replied "I like the sound of that. Alexander it is." Professor Hubert noted the twins' names, their birth weight and size, their time of birth, and their characteristics, then said "Hunter, you're free to take Colleen back to your room now, but take it easy for a few weeks, until she gets all of her strength back." Smiling, Hunter said "Sure thing. Thanks, Professor." When Hunter exited the room, the other Rovers, as well as The Master, congratulated him and Colleen on the healthy, safe birth of their twins, and Samantha carried Cassie with her to the room that belonged to Hunter and Colleen, while Exile brought in Alexander. Cribs had already been purchased for them, and the twins were fed, changed, and put to bed. After taking care of their new bundles of joy, Hunter and Colleen climbed into their own bed, exhausted, but happy to be proud parents of such beautiful little babies. Looking over at the beautiful sable and white-furred Collie cano-sapien that he loved, Hunter said "Colleen, thank you for giving me the three best Christmas presents I could ever hope to get." Colleen asked "What do you mean, Huntie?" Gently putting his arms around his wife's shoulders, Hunter said "Our beautiful son and daughter are the first two, and the fact that I know we'll always be together is the third one." Colleen put her arms around Hunter's waist, and said "Goodnight, Huntie. I love you." Hunter moved closer to Colleen, and said "Goodnight, Colleen. I love you too, and I always will." Minutes later, Hunter and Colleen were fast asleep, knowing that their love would last for the rest of their lives.

**The End.**


End file.
